


What could have been

by solenskiner



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Nico is tired, tired of his racing career, tired of his situation with Lewis, tired of his marriage.A talk with Lewis will change all that.Now edited! I corrected most of the spelling mistakes. It's way better now :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> So I wrote this around 4 months ago. I just got the idea, but then I thought: "No, this is way too much plot to fit in a one shot"  
> This made me write the story "Life is no straight road"  
> So you can see this as a prequel.  
> Hope you like it and please ignore the typos :)

Nico is standing on the balcony of the fancy hotel, where they are staying for the weekend. He is tired, just so tired. Being at home during the summer break has helped. He has treasured the time he has had with his daughter. She was growing up way too fast. The noise of a door being opened and closed brings him back to the present. When he turned his head around he is surprised to see Lewis standing there, leaning against the railing and looking over the city, just as he has done. Before Nico can say something, Lewis beats him to it. "Are you doing alright?" the Brit asks. Nico really looks at him now and asks himself if this is some mind game Lewis is playing if he wants to make him suffer even more. As if losing the leading position in the world championships has not been bad enough. It was like 2014 all over again. Nico justed calls it _"The year everything went to shit"_. Funny though that he has married that year too. Well doesn't matter now. Back to Lewis, who was now looking back at him. He looks tired too. Maybe it is because Nico is tired of them always fighting, not being friends that this time he answers truthfully. "No" is all that he says. Lewis seems to understand what he left unsaid. _I can't lose the world championship again. I hate that we don't talk anymore. Sometimes I miss you so much._  
"I sometimes ask myself what my life would be right now if I have never met Vivian" says Nico softly. Lewis looks really surprised at that. "But you love her" he says confused. Nico chuckles, maybe he is out of his mind he wonders because he answers "Yes, I do. But I loved you too and I can't help to think about what it would be like if I had chosen you. Would we stand here just like now? The racing destroying everything? Or would we stand on _our_ balcony of _our_ flat in Monaco, looking over the sea and inside sleeps _our_ daughter" He looks at Lewis again, to see him standing there totally awestruck with moist eyes. Nico moves a little closer so that their hands are brushing. Yes, his brain had said goodbye a long time ago. He whispers: "Would you have wanted that?" Lewis swallows down all the emotions building and answers with a small voice: "Yes. I would have loved that. Loved you" But that's it, right? All the would haves don't change anything now. Things are like they are. Life is hard and they won't have a happy end. But well, Nico is brainless right now so he can't be held responsible for saying: "Maybe when we retire in a few years and racing doesn't infer so much anymore we could start anew" Lewis blinks a few times like he can't believe they are having this conversation. "You would leave Vivi?" _for me?_   Nico smiles a little at that.  
"I think she always knew that I would choose you if I had to decide"  
Lewis is holding on his arm, smiling a little bit. "I will remind you of this conversation when the time comes" and with that, he turns around and goes back inside. Nico is grinning, feeling the happiest since a long time.

Slowly his brain returns and he panics.

_What has just happened?!?_

  
Nico shrugs and decides to listen to his heart just this once.  
And maybe, but just maybe, he is looking forward to his retirement too.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Or not?  
> Leave me a comment and let me know!  
> Kudos are love :)


End file.
